Black Fox
by Kashish Kate
Summary: Inali-Rose was an orphan, left in the care of the Malfoys. But when she goes to Hogwarts, her morals change after meeting the twins. Will be changed to M very soon
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So, here we go once again. This is before Draco is born. Inali-Rose is a two years older than Draco is. And I dont own anything from Harry Potter, except for my character Inali who I created.

Summary:: Regulas Black never knew he had a child until the day he died. After her mother is killed, the baby is given to Narcissa to raise.

Chapter 1  
The Beginning

Narcissa Malfoy opened the nursery door, only to hear an infant crying from her crib. Walking over to the crib, making sure to step past the body of the baby's mother, Narcissa looked down. The baby stopped crying as soon as she saw Narcissa leaning over the edge of the crib. Narcissa had always wanted children, but with her strict husband who was constantly worshipping Voldemort, Narcissa never had the chance to become pregnant with a child.  
She reached into the crib, lifting the tiny baby into her arms. She looked at the headboard of the crib where it read the baby's name. _Inali-Rose Black_.

"Don't worry, Inali," Narcissa cooed, "Auntie's here now." She grabbed a blanket for the baby and exited the room. There was her husband waiting for her. He sneered at the baby, for he knew her father was a traitor, marrying a 'fithly mud-blood".

"Let's leave," Lucius sneered, grabbing his wife's arm roughly before apparating out. Once they were out, the house that once held a loving family burst into flames.

11 Years Later...

"Mommy! Why does Ali get to go to hogwarts before me?" Draco whined as they entered Platform 9 and 3/4. Narcissa shook her head, "Because Inali is 2 years older than you darling." Lucius stood with his head held high off to the side as he watched witches and wizards enter the platform. His disapproving look grew once he saw a group of red heads enter. Inali tugged on Lucius's robe, "Uncle Lucius? Who are they?"

Lucius was quick to shrug off his neice's hand and explained, "Those are the Weasley's. They are purebloods like us, though they aren't considered to be pure. Do not bother yourself with them." Inali nodded, promising she'd obey her uncle. She eyed the family, noticing there was a large amount of them. There were the parents and six children (five boys, one girl). Draco had joined where Lucius and Inali were standing.

"Doesn't that man work with you, father?" Draco asked lightly. Lucius nodded, his eyes narrowing at the family, "Yes he does Draco. But he isn't liked." Suddenly the whistle blew, signaling that the train would be departing from the station soon. Narcissa walked over to Inali and hugged her tightly.

"Better hurry up so you don't miss the train!" she stated, before pulling away from her niece. Inali smiled, hugged Draco lightly, promising she'd write. She turned and nodded to Lucius once before running off to the train.

Searching for an empty compartment, she found one, waving to her family as the train left the station. She sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the view before the compartment door slid open.

"Oh look, its a Malfoy!" someone snapped. Inali turned her attention to the door to see two red headed twins standing there. Her eyes narrowed; they were Weasleys, her uncle had warned her about them.

"Actually, the name is Black. Inali-Rose Black," she sneered. Why anyone would imagine she was a Malfoy was crazy. Unlike the whole family of Malfoy's, Inali had black hair, with a hint of purple in it, along with a darker complexion and dark hazel eyes.

"Black?" one of the twins asked, "Then why were you with the Malfoys?" Inali shrugged, "Because my parents were killed when I was a baby." The twins slowly nodded, before the taller one spoke up.

"If you dont mind me asking," the twin entered the compartment and sat down across from Inali, "who are your parents?" Inali shifted uncomfortably in her seat; she never thought someone would ask her who her parents were. Usually, people assumed she was related to either Bellatrix or Sirius, so it didn't matter.

"My father was Regulus Arcturus Black and my mother was Ellenor Marie Hensley," Inali stated. The other twin entered the compartment and sat down next to his brother.

"Hensley...That doesn't sound like a pure blood name," the shorter twin stated. Inali looked down at her feet, "That's because it's not. My mother was a muggle." The twins' jaws dropped.

"Your father, who is a Black non the less, married a muggle?!" Inali wasn't looking to know which twin spoke but she sighed, "Yes. And that's why they were murdered." Inali looked up at this point to see the twins still in shock.

"Wow. Never expected that one," Twin number one stated.

"Yeah. And you don't seem evil like most of your family," the other twin added. Inali shrugged, "It's because I'm not...After learning that my so-called family couldn't accept my father and mother's marriage, I decided I never wanted to be like them." The twins nodded, before the taller one spoke up.

"I forget introductions by the way. I'm Fred Weasley. This is my twin brother, George." Inali smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"So, Inali-Rose?" Fred asked, "I've never heard a name like that."

"Well, my mother was Native American, and Inali is a Native American name," Inali explained, "It means Black Fox...But feel free to call me Ali. That's what my cousin calls me."

"What house are you hoping for?" George asked. Inali pondered for a second before replying, "Well, I'll probably end up being in Slytherin, thanks to my family. How about you two?"

"Gryffndor!" The twins answered in sync. Seeing the confused look on Inali's face, Fred explained, "Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor."

"Ohhhh," Inali stated, "Aren't Slytherins and Gryffindors sworn enemies? I mean, that's what my uncle told me."

"That's what they all say, but we normally break rules, so it's nothing new to us," George stated. Inali smiled; she was happy she was making friends though she knew her family wouldn't approve.

...

The train ride went by fast as Inali had bought a bunch of food off the trolley to share with the twins. Once in the Great Hall, the three friends entered, looking nervously around. The twins spotted their brothers at the Gryffindor table, who both gave them thumbs up.

"Inali-Rose Black!" McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Inali looked at the twins, smiled nervously at them before walking up to sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Inali's head.  
_  
Hmmmm...A Black? You seem very strong and noble, though you understand how your family is closely linked to Dark Magic...Hmmmm. Where to put you? _Inali closed her eyes, sighing. _I guess I should put you in..._

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called out. McGonagall lifted the hat off of Inali's head and she skipped over to her house's table. For once, maybe she'd earn respect back that her parents had lost.

The other first years were sorted and Inali's heart dropped as she watched the twins join their house at the Gryffindor table. They were officially the enemy.

a/n: Please r&r...I know it wasn't that great, but It'll get better.


	2. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a little update on why I'm taking forever to add to my stories. Back in Thanksgiving I was diagnosed with epilepsy. I thought I could get more writing done, but I've had one bad medical hit after another. I recently just moved from a small town north of Boston, to the lovely city of Dorchester! Its fun, but during the move, my netbook charger was lost and it has all my other chapters on it, along with some original writing I was going to be putting up on this site as well. So sadly, I must find my muse and rewrite them all. Which would be easy if I wasn't dealing with medical problems ontop of trying to find a job and keep a social life seeing as I just turned 21 back in January. So I'm not abandoning my stories, just taking a break while I get everything in order. I update my profile but I know most of you follow my stories. I appreciate it if you guys took the time to read this. I'll be back soon.**

~Kashish Kate


End file.
